Girl, why are you crying?
by StarFire150
Summary: Once, when Wendy was a little girl, she got lost in the park. Cold, tired, and alone, Wendy has not idea what she should do, other that sit, and cry. And, she encounters someone, who becomes a big part of her life, and it all begins when he asks her the simple question, "Girl, why are you crying?"


_My first official Peter Pan fic, from me, by me, made by me, you catch my drift. Anyways, I hope you and enjoy! And, pleeeease review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!_

Girl, why are you crying?

Wendy was never a bad child, she always listened to what her parents told her to do, and she even managed to do it with a smile. Perhaps, she just too careless? After all, her mother always told her too never wander off.

Wendy loved going on Sunday outings to the park with her mother. Nature just seemed to intrigue the young child's mind, she was drawn to it. Wendy adored listening to the birds chirping away, and she often chirped along with them, you see, birds are really easy to talk too, although they like to gossip quite often. The little girl claimed she could understand them. Her younger brother, John, often laughed at her, for her wild imagination. Her father would often tut, and roll his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of, '...Mary shouldn't be filling her head with childish nonsense...' Wendy, however, chose to ignore both of them.

But, now that her mother was expecting, she had hardly any time to take Wendy to the park on Sunday outings, and instead, she spent a vast majority of her time working out the cost of keeping the baby with George, and, knitting pink baby suits, and pink outfits for when the unborn child grew older. Wendy's mother insisted the baby was going to be a girl, she could just feel it. Mother's instinct.

So, when her mother asked Wendy if she wanted to go to the park, of course, the little girl jumped at the opportunity, and she was ready by the front door, dressed in her long blue coat, and laced black shoes before her mother could say, 'Don't forget your hat.' Which, by the way, she didn't.

"Hurry Mother!" Wendy exclaimed, tugging at her mother's hand.

"What's the rush, dear? I'm sure the park will still be there when we get there." Her mother remarked, chuckling slightly at Wendy's impatient manner.

Wendy sighed.

"Yes mother." She agreed, slowing her pace to match her mother's.

Unfortunately, every story never goes exactly to plan, how could we possibly call it a story, if nothing happens, that causes a problem for the characters? If every story didn't run into a few 'hiccups, along the road,' Then, the world would most certainly be, a boring place indeed. So, once Wendy and her mother arrived at the park, Wendy's excitement got the better of her, and she could contain it no longer.

"Come on, mother!" Wendy yelled, as she released her mother's hand, and broke out into a sprint, thinking that her mother would be close behind.

"Wendy! Wait!" Her mother yelled, but to no avail, Wendy could not hear her calling voice over the loud rushing of the wind.

When Wendy grew tired, she stopped and looked behind her, thinking she would see her mother running to catch up with her, she knew she was going to get quite the scolding from her mother. One should never run off without the other's consent.

"Mother?" Wendy called out, confusion sweeping over her features, where on earth was her mother? Surely she was just over the next hill running to catch up with Wendy? When Wendy heard no reply, she yelled, "Mummy?!"

And, that's how she found herself in this very position. Wendy sat underneath a large oak tree, hugging her knees for warmth. She was, Cold, tired, alone, and worse of all, there was no mother in sight. So, she did what every seven year old little girl would do, if they were in the same position as her.

She cried.

Wendy rarely cried, not even when she fell over during a game of 'tag'. She would simply shake it off, get up, and carry on playing. Wendy was a very brave girl, her mother would often call her this when she applied a plaster to her scraped knee. Wendy felt that 'she didn't have time for tears'. And, when she did, John would mock her, and call her a 'girl'

"I most certainly am not a girl," Wendy whimpered with a pout, staring down into the palms of her hand, trying to stop herself from crying. She sniffed, to stop her nose from running. It seemed young Wendy was beginning to adopt symptoms of the common cold, much to her dismay.

"Girl, why are you crying?"

Wendy jumped up at the sound of a voice. Looking up, she saw that a tall boy stood before her with tousled blond hair, caked with mud. In fact, everything about him was caked with mud, including his tan skin. Also, he didn't appear to be wearing proper clothes, but leaves?

"Who are you?" Wendy asked, more out of curiosity, than out of fright.

"Who, me?" Wendy nodded, wiping her sore eyes, "I am the one and only, Peter Pan, at your service," Peter said, bowing to her. Wendy quickly stood up, and gave him a small curtsy in return. Peter smiled at her.

"What's your name, girl?" Peter asked.

"I am not a _girl!_ I am a lady! A-and my name is Wendy! Wendy, Moira, Angela, Darling." Wendy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Why were you crying, Wendy?" Peter asked, choosing to ignore her small outburst.

Wendy gasped.

"I was NOT crying!"

Peter's eyes widened in excitement at this sudden opportunity, he had seen the lost boys once take part in this game, and it looked like awfully good fun.

"Was too!" he argued back, with a bright smile.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

And, the two continued, until Wendy grew tired.

"Enough of these childish games!" Wendy exclaimed.

Peter whined.

"But, I like games!"

Wendy huffed, and crossed her arms.

Peter huffed, and crossed his arms.

The two glared at each other.

Until...It started to rain.

Wendy dropped to the floor, and held her face in her hands.

Peter sat next to her, and peeked at her closely.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"You're crying."

"I know, Peter."

Peter leaned in closer.

"Why?"

Wendy sighed.

"I'm lost."

Peter suddenly let out a loud, sharp, gasp of excitement.

"What is it Peter?" Wendy asked curiously' lifting her head up to look at Peter, who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Did you runaway?" Peter asked, his green eyes sparkling with childlike innocence.

Wendy thought about this question for a moment.

"Kinda..." She replied, hesitantly.

"Come with me.", Peter said, standing up, and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Pardon?"

"Come with me to Neverland! What say you?"

"Neverland?" Confusion filled the child's eyes.

"Oh! It's the most wonderful place, Wendy! You would love it! It's got mermaids, and bad pirates, terrible grown-ups they are, and it's-" Wendy interrupted him.

"How do we get there?"

"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!"

Wendy shook her head quickly, her eyes widened in fear.

"B-but, I'm not tall enough to reach the stars yet Peter!"

"No silly! You have to fly to get to Neverland!" To demonstrate, Peter began to float upwards with ease.

"You can fly?!" Wendy gasped.

"Yep! And, I'm sure I can teach you! All it take's is faith, trust, and pixie-"

Wendy looked at Peter, as he continued to babble on about the great wonders of Neverland. The name did sound awfully familiar. Wendy remembered hearing about a place like that in history class, her teacher explained that it was a sovereign state and a constitutional monarchy with territory in Western Europe and in the Carribean.

Peter sounded so excited, and Neverland did sound like an awfully big adventure. Wendy had always wanted one of those ... But...She couldn't possibly leave her family. They were her everything, and she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye that would just be impolite, and, Wendy was anything, but impolite. She really did like Peter though, but...

"I can't come with you, Peter," Wendy stated sadly.

"Huh?" Peter questioned.

"My mother is probably worried sick."

"So?"

"And, she's expecting."

Peter blinked twice.

"What does expecting mean?" Peter asked, his words almost literally oozed with innocence.

"She's giving me a sibling, and I promised mother I would help her look after the baby, I promised her Peter!"

"And, think of John!"

"Who's John?"

_"He's my brother, I can't leave him behind Peter, I just can't!"_

_"And, then there's poor old Nanna."_

_"And, father, oh he would be so disappointed."_

_"Mother promised me should would let me help with the dishes tonight."_

_"And, I have a spelling test next Tuesday!"_

Some time later...

Wendy stood, out of breath, and panting like a dog with asthma.

"I'm really sorry Peter," Wendy said, looking downwards in shame.

Peter pouted for a second. Even though he had only known her for a little while, Peter really did like her, a lot. He thought that she would make a great tribute to his crew, even if she was a _girl_. Someone long ago had told him a girl was worth twenty boys. And, Peter didn't even _have _twenty boys in his crew, so she would come in handy. The only thing he worried about if she did join his crew, was the fact that girls talk. A lot.

Suddenly, one of his many idea bulbs, lit up in his mind.

"Maybe next time?"

"Huh?"

"Next time I see you, I promise I will take you to Neverland!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Peter responded with a cheeky smile.

"But..."

"But what?"

"What if you forget about me Peter?"

Peter's eyes turned sentimental for one moment.

"Me, forget? Never." he said, before continuing, "I'd never forget you, Wendy."

Wendy's eyes lit up.

"Promise?"

"Promise!" Peter proclaimed happily.

Wendy stood up, and held out her hand for him to take. Peter took it with hesitation, and Wendy started to shake it enthusiastically.

"It was nice meeting you, Peter Pan," Wendy said, with a bright smile.

When she released, Peter stared at his hand with curiosity, his eyebrows were knitted together, in confusion.

"Oh!" Wendy suddenly gasped, before, quickly searching the ground. Once she had spotted what she had been looking for. Wendy picked up a small acorn, and handed it to Peter.

"Take this, as a token of our friendship!" Wendy happily proclaimed.

"What is it?"

Wendy thought for a moment, before answering. "Well, my mother once told me that when two people want to express a feeling of happiness, and friendship, they give each other what you call a 'kiss', I think, that's a kiss," Wendy explained, pointing to the acorn that lay in Peter's hand.

"Thank you, Wendy."

"But, you have to promise to give it back!"

"I will." Peter confirmed.

"Wendy dear? Is that you?" A voice called out. A voice that belonged to Wendy's mother, without a shadow of a doubt.

Peter quickly stood up, and began floating up into the air, waving goodbye to Wendy.

"Goodbye, Peter Pan! I will never forget you!" Wendy called out, waving wildly.

"Wendy!" Peter called, before bowing in the air, "It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Wendy giggled, before giving him a curtsy, and yelling, "The pleasure was all mine!"

And, with that, Peter Pan was gone.

Now, when Wendy told her mother what had happened that day, of course, her mother did not believe her, but she did not tell Wendy this because she had never seen Wendy so happy before. All a mother ever wants is for her child to be happy. Although, the name Peter Pan did ring a bell in the back of Mary's mind.

When Wendy's younger brother Michael was born, she vowed that she would tell her brothers the story of Peter Pan, the boy who wouldn't grow up. Even though the children did not encounter Peter Pan for a long while to come, Wendy knew that Peter Pan would keep his promise, Peter Pan was a 'boy' of his word, after all.

And, let's not forget, Peter still had to return Wendy's 'kiss' to her.

_So, my first Peter Pan fic has drawn to a close, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!_

_Carpe Diem!_


End file.
